The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors that include contacts that mate with one another.
Known connectors include contacts disposed within or coupled with a housing. The housings mate with one another to electrically couple the contacts. Once the contacts are joined with one another, the connectors communicate data signals and/or power between each other via the coupled contacts. Some known connectors include contacts that mate with contact pads of another connector. For example, a connector system may include a first connector that includes several contacts while a second connector includes several substantially flat contact pads. By way of example only, the second connector may be a printed circuit board that includes contact pads disposed on one side of the board. The contacts engage the contact pads to electrically couple the contacts with the contact pads.
The contact pads may include or be formed from metals or metal alloys that may develop an insulating layer of surface contamination when exposed to the environment over time. This layer may be present on the surface of the contact pads that mate with the first connector. The layer may negatively impact the coupling between the connector and the contact pads. For example, the layer may have a greater resistivity than the contact pad and increase the resistance of the coupling between the contacts and the contact pads.
In order to improve the electrical coupling between the contacts and the contact pads, the layer of surface contamination may be locally removed from the contact pad by laterally moving the contact across the surface of the contact pad. The lateral movement of the contact may scrape off or otherwise remove the layer of surface contamination from a portion of the contact pad. The contact engages the contact pad where the layer has been removed for an improved electrical coupling between the contact and the contact pad.
But, with some known connectors, in order to laterally move the contact across the contact pad and remove the layer of surface contamination, the connector in which the contact is disposed must be laterally moved with respect to the connector that includes the contact pad. In some applications, there is insufficient room to laterally move the connectors relative to each other. Additionally, lateral movement of the connectors relative to each other may result in misalignment of the contacts relative to the contact pads. Such misalignment may prevent some of the contacts from mating with the contact pads.
A need exists for a connector that mates a contact with a conductive pad of another connector while removing a layer of surface contamination from the conductive pad. Removing the layer of surface contamination may improve the electrical coupling between the contact and the conductive pad by reducing the resistance of the conductive pathway that extends between the contact and the conductive pad.